Cuando decidió ser una Potter
by ElizabethMKJP
Summary: Lily siempre ha sido muy ordenada y precavida ¿Qué hizo que cambiara? ¡Ah claro! se volvió una Potter Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**Cuando decidió ser una Potter**

**Reto temático de Abril Lily&James**

**Titulo:** Cuando decidió ser una Potter

**Sumary:** Lily siempre ha sido muy ordenada y precavida ¿Qué hizo que cambiara? ¡Ah claro! se volvió una Potter Este fic participa del reto temático de Abril "Lily&James" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"

**Genero:** Romance, Humor

**Personajes:** James Potter, Lily Evans P.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen de J.K. Rowling mía solo es la historia que ha salido de mi loca cabeza.

**Completa:** Sí

**Capitulo Único**

Lily Evans, una chica menuda de hermosa cabellera pelirroja y unos ojos color esmeralda que hipnotizaban a más de uno, se encontraba en su habitación, en una pequeña casa del estilo más típico inglés, llevaba horas haciendo su maleta, le causaba nostalgia estar empacando sus cosas para su último viaje de regreso a Hogwarts, faltaban dos días para que terminaran las vacaciones de navidad, sin embargo ella precavida como era prefería preparar su baúl con tiempo para asegurarse para no hacerlo de prisa ocasionando olvidar algo. James le había dicho que era un poquito exagerada, cuando la descubrió haciendo lo mismo dos días antes de partir a casa.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto a Lily que estaba sola en su habitación, la miraba desde el pasillo, no se atrevía a acercarse más y activar los hechizos que prohibían a los varones acercarse a los dormitorios de la chicas- sabes todavía faltan dos días para las vacaciones ¿cierto?

-Claro que lo se- le grito ella mientras se agachaba a recoger un rollo de pergamino que se había caído y había rodado debajo de la cama- pero prefiero hacerlo ahora y no en el último momento como tú

-Pues te aseguro que nuestros hijos jamás serán así de… de… - Interrumpió su cantaleta cuando Lily salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia él esgrimiendo el pergamino que había rescatado

-No van a ser así de que ¿Potter?-dijo amenazándolo con su "arma"

-Así de paranoicos- Lily le propino un buen golpe en la cabeza, pero aun así James añadió con burlonamente- aunque espero que tengan tu carácter

-¡Nuestros hijos Potter!, estas muy equivocado Potter si crees que yo me voy a casa contigo, y no se diga tener hijos, y menos aun si serán tan desordenados y arrogantes como tú- añadió Lily con una sonrisa en los labios que delataba la poca convicción en esas palabras.

Ella amaba a James Potter como jamás había pensado que llegaría hacerlo, él le deba cierta sensación de seguridad en ese momento en que el mundo mágico estaba viviendo

-A mi no me engañas yo sé que me amas, porque soy extremadamente guapo

-¡Hablo la humidad andante!- dijo y se soltó a reír, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando sintió un tirón del cintura y fue atrapada por en un beso, al principio se restito pues tenía un montón de argumentos en contra de James, pero después de un momento cedió y rodeo el cuello de James con los brazos.

El beso terminó dejándola un poco atontada y es que James Potter era el único que podía producir ese sentimiento en ella. Se separaron lentamente, sin querer hacerlo realmente y sonrieron, ambos con los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo pelirroja- dijo el abriendo los ojos para mirarla, Lily sonrió más ampliamente, recordando como hacía un par de años odiaba con pasión ese sobrenombre, pero ahora en los brazos de James se daba cuenta que entonces había tenido miedo de ser solo eso para James, solo una pelirroja atractiva y que no la viera a ella. Pero él le había demostrado con accione y palabras que la admiraba en todo el sentido de la palabra

-Y yo te amo a ti James- dijo luego de haber saboreado las palabras de su novio

Y luego en un movimiento que se quedaría grabado a fuego en su mente por el resto de su vida, el orgulloso James Potter se puso de rodillas con una amplia sonrisa y saco de su bolsillo un hermoso anillo de oro con dos incrustaciones de rubíes al lado de otro enorme justo al centro

- Lily, estaba esperando el momento adecuado- dijo, y la voz le flaqueo un poco- pero ya no puedo más y necesito saber… ¿Te gustaría ser mi esposa?

Lily dio un pequeño jadeo de emoción y sorpresa, se llevo las manos al pecho, Jamás había visto a James de esa manera y no necesito tiempo para darse cuenta que quería pasar toda la vida a su lado. Abrió la boca para responder pues su amado parecía estar al borde de un infarto

-¡Sí James! ¡Sí me quiero casar contigo!- gritó emocionada y se dejo deslizar la argolla por su dedo, y se sintió dichosa mientas se unían de nuevo en un beso

Ella supo que algún día le hablaría a sus hijos de cómo su padre le había propuesto matrimonio en un desierto pasillo en Hogwarts, porque no importaba la guerra, lo que importaba era que se amaban y el amor era sin duda la fuerza más poderosa del universo.

Lily contemplo su anillo de compromiso y sonrió, giro la cabeza para ver el montón de ropa que aun le faltaba por empacar

-¡Al demonio!, si he de ser una Potter, comenzare justo ahora- se dijo a sí misma y tomo toda la ropa y la metió sin ningún miramiento dentro del baúl y lo cerro, su equipaje estaba listo para pasar su última temporada en Hogwarts.

Fin

En la Ciudad de México a 13 días de abril de 2014


End file.
